Embodiments described herein relate generally to protective shields, and more particularly, to a protective shield for a transfer case of a motor vehicle.
A vehicle powertrain includes an internal combustion engine and a transmission that drives road-engaging wheels through a drivetrain. The drivetrain includes a driveshaft and axles. The engine is coupled to the input of the transmission, sometimes through a clutch for a manual transmission, and the driveshaft couples the transmission output shaft to the axle. Transfer cases are part of the powertrain that connects the transmission to the axles with drive shafts. The transfer case receives power from the transmission, and the power is delivered from the transfer case to the axles.
Located on the underbody of the vehicle, the transfer case may be vulnerable to impact with the ground or other obstructions as the vehicle traverses terrain. When the transfer case is impacted, there may be a loss of torque to the drive shafts, and there may be heavy damage to the powertrain.
Plates, bottom guards and shields are known to be located between side rails or other structural support members on the underside of the vehicle. The plates, guards and shields protect the body and the lower components of the vehicles from rocks and other debris which may be present on the roadway, or when the vehicle “bottoms out” on an uneven driving surface. In many instances, when contact with rocks, debris or other obstructions occurs, the plate, bottom guard and/or shield is damaged and is replaced with a new plate, bottom guard and/or shield.